Mimicry
*Please do not edit this page or use it’s contents without my permission! *now Puppy’s Appearance Mimicry appears mostly RainWing, minus her scale patterns and a ruff. She’s the average height for her age, perhaps a bit shorter, and is extremely thin. Her main scales—she can’t change them—are a purplish-pink, while the top of her head and underbelly are yellow. Her back and the line between her main scales and underbelly are a spring-grass green. Her horns and spikes are gray, and her butterfly-patterned wings are pastel purple. Relationships Akeek: He came just in time to save her from bursting into tears, and she thanks him for that constantly, even if he doesn’t know why. Charming: She understands why the RainWing does what he does, but sometimes wishes that he would stop bothering Starfish and Akeek. Starfish: Out of all of the troupe, Starfish and Mimicry have known each other the longest. While it’s still less than two years, they’re best friends. Stonefly: She cares for him the same way she does everyone else in the troupe—with a big-sisterly love that no one can rival. She’s willing to help the newbie with whatever he needs. Personality Mimic's best described as "the neat and quiet big sister." She's a bit of a perfectionist, and is usually quiet and shy unless she's around friends or playing on her drums. Like Akeek, she doesn't talk much, but it's for different reasons. She's excellent at being the 'big sister' of the troupe, although she tends to hide behind the others or the curtains when performing. Backstory Mimicry wasn’t born on Pyrrhia or Pantala. It was a small island, and only her and her parents lived there. Her father was relatively old, and was the one with SilkWing blood. Her mother was younger, and was the RainWing. Nonetheless, they loved each other. Mimicry hatched alone, a single egg holding a single dragonet. All was well; her parents were glad she looked mostly RainWing, save for her non-changing scales and butterfly-patterned wings. Her father wasn’t very important, but she wasn’t his oldest child. However, her mother had never had a dragonet. The two raised Mimic well. The family got their news from traveling dragons, mostly SilkWings. One day, a fleeing HiveWing shouted something in a grim voice; “You cannot hide forever. I know where you are. You will suffer for leaving me! You will die for leaving your tribe!” The message terrified the three-year-old Mimicry. The next few days were filled with her parents sharing worried, muted whispers about someone named Wasp. Only a month later, the fated soldiers came. Mimicry’s father showed no resistance; her mother fought. Neither of them were able to not be taken. Mimicry watched as the HiveWings flew away, her parent’s limp bodies weighing them down. She had been hiding in the bushes; no one had seen her. Mimicry packed up whatever she could take without crying for eternity, which just turned out to be a blanket—that she still could barely look at without bursting into tears—and lots of jewelry, which had been there since before the small family moved to the island. She flew to a nearby island, Freedom Island, but didn’t stay there for long before flying to Pyrrhia. From there, she wandered through the rainforest a bit, eventually traversing over the Claws of the Clouds mountains and into Possibilty. Unlike the rest of the troupe, Mimicry didn’t always enjoy playing on her drums. She didn’t have any drums on her long-gone island home. Walking through Possibility one day, she came across a merchant selling drums for cheap. Since she had the money—one of the few times she ever did—she bought it, and got a large refund just by playing it in the streets. However, despite feeling that she moved on, Mimicry began having nightmares of this “Wasp” lady. She imagined her large, fearful, oppressing her subjects and using their skills against their will. She grew scared of the image. She began wanted to hide from it. This is when she met Starfish. Although Mimicry didn’t admit it, they had similar pasts; their families were killed by intruders, threats. Mimicry took comfort in the SeaWings’ presence; the nightmares faded to normal dreams. She didn’t deny the request when Starfish invited Mimicry to live with her. When Mimic was six, her and Starfish were strolling through the markets. Starfish noticed Charming; Mimicry acknowledged him as well. Noticing his violin, Mimicry asked him to play something. He wonderfully played “The Dragonets of Destiny”; it wasn’t a tune Mimicry was familiar with, having not been raised in a war-torn Pyrrhia. Mimicry invited him into their home, much to Starfish’s annoyance. Another three years passed, and when Mimicry was just barely nine, the group of odd musicians came across Akeek. The SandWing was homeless, clearly, and was still young. The three, after hearing him play, wanted to invite him to their home. However, he seemed too good to be naturally good at it, like the rest of them. Charming suggested lying; unfortunately, that was the road they took. It worked, however, and the group started calling themselves a music troupe. They haven’t told Akeek of the lie, though. One year later, when Mimicry was still nine—barely—a SkyWing caught their eye. They had been coming home from a performance, and the troupe was going to go home. However, Mimicry noticed something. The SkyWing had Pantalan ancestry. She had always been keen in detecting hybrids. All four members of the troupe temporarily felt sorry for him. They agreed to ‘audition’ him, although Mimic quietly decided that even if he was horrible, he would still live with them. He passed, and instantly gained the distrust of Charming simply by doing that. Since then the troupe has been five. Mimicry often cleans the house and does most of the chores, although she enjoys the company of the younger dragons, despite being raised as an only child. With her tenth hatching day coming up, who knows what’ll happen next? Trivia * Sometimes she gets nightmares of Wasp. * She can actually get stressed easily, especially when one of the troupe members in involved. * She can use both Pyrrhian and Pantalan cursing. Quotes None yet; come back later Gallery Feel free to draw her if you want ^_^ File:7E9ACAD3-3AFD-47EC-BD63-7618242ABB1F.png|Mimicry, drawn by me Category:Females Category:Characters Category:Hybrids Category:RainWings Category:SilkWings Category:Occupation (Other) Category:Work In Progress Category:Content (PuppyLuvr06)